As a part of industrial and multimedia development, semiconductor devices used in computers, mobile equipment, and the like are designed to be highly integrated and to have high performance. In line with the increase in the integration density of semiconductor devices, the parameters of design rules required for components of the semiconductor devices has been reduced.